


we were in love, now we're strangers

by wikipedia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, dunkirk promo, everything is sad everything is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikipedia/pseuds/wikipedia
Summary: They're addicting, the interviews. But at the same time so aching, painful. He's joking around with people who aren't him, laughing with people who aren't him. He remembers when he was the one who could make him laugh like that. Now whenever they happened to be in the same room together he would pretend like Louis wasn't even there. How had everything become so fucked up?Short fic I wrote based on this gifset of Louis talking about Harry in Dunkirk: http://oscarsharry.tumblr.com/post/178244713021/iamlouistomlinson-louis-talking-about-harry-in





	we were in love, now we're strangers

It's been months now, since they last spoke. No matter how hard Louis tries, he can't get the conversation out of his head. It wasn't even that interesting, some 'hello's and 'how are you's that lasted under two minutes. And that was it. Over. Louis had gone over to Niall's one time after a studio session when it happened. His face had filled up the screen of Niall's phone and it would have been rude not to say anything. So it hadn't even been on purpose, their conversation. Still, it's all he can think about. He keeps trying to figure out if he could've said something different or asked something else. If there was anything he could've done so he wouldn't have this empty void in his life that once used to be a person. Shit, he couldn't even say his name.

He is completely thrown off guard when an interviewer asks about him. In retrospect, he should've been expecting it. After a few seconds of stunned silence he manages to get some words out. "Amazing reviews." Not even a proper sentence. And then more words tumble out by their own will; that he's excited for him, proud of him and how great he is in the film. Proud of him, ha. Louis doesn't think the non-relationship they have now entitles any of them to be proud of the other. He feels completely drained; can't wait to get out of there and collapse on his sofa at home. Force himself to get over it. And fail. Again. Instead he opens his laptop and looks through it all. The interviews, photos, articles, everything. The worst thing is that he seems to be doing fine. He seems happy. And how fucked up is that, that Louis is upset that he's happy. But he can't understand how he can be out there going on with his life and not be falling apart like Louis always is. They're addicting, the interviews. But at the same time so aching, painful. He's joking around with people who aren't him, laughing with people who aren't him. He remembers when he was the one who could make him laugh like that. Now whenever they happened to be in the same room together he would pretend like Louis wasn't even there. How had everything become so fucked up?

It comes up again, in another interview. Louis is more prepared for it this time. He decides to tell the truth. "I've been catching up on the interviews he's been doing." It's not like he has anything to lose. You can't destroy something that doesn't even exist anymore. The interviewer seems satisfied with his answer and moves on. He probably thinks they still hang out. At least send each other a text once in a while to catch up. Oh how Louis wishes that was actually the case.

More interviewers ask about him and it feels like a punch to the throat every time. He doesn't know why they're so adamant about it but he forces a smile to his face as he answers their questions. The fans are eating it up. He knows they haven't interacted publicly in ages; even less so in private. Neither have mentioned the other in interviews before. So now everyone seems to think they're on good terms again. When in fact they're on worse terms now than they've ever been. That's why it's so unexpected when he calls.

The phone's incessant ringing is what wakes him up. It's still dark outside so who the hell is calling him in the middle of the night? Then he sees the name in white letters, flashing on the screen. Taunting him. Why is he calling? Louis' voice is shaking when he answers. "Harry?"  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry's voice is cutting, but Louis hasn't heard it directed at him in so long it feels like a breath of fresh air. Then the words register.  
"What do you mean?" Louis's hands are shaking so bad he's afraid he's going to drop the phone.  
"Don't bullshit me, Louis, I've seen the interviews." Hearing his name on Harry's lips is comforting in way that nothing else has ever come close to. For a few seconds it brings him back to the days when it was only the two of them against the rest of the world. Harry and Louis. When Harry would wake up from nightmares and crawl into his bed and Louis would put his arms around him. When he would brush his lips on his forehead. When Harry would bring him breakfast in bed the next morning as a thank you, despite Louis insisting it wasn't necessary.  
"Harry..." Louis whimpers. He hears Harry take a shaky breath.  
"You can't just... You can't do this anymore, Louis! You're the one who wanted space in the first place! What exactly are you hoping to gain from this?" Harry yells.  
"Nothing! What exactly is there to gain? You won't even look at me anymore-" Louis starts.  
"Yeah why do you think that is? You did this; you pushed me away when I needed you the most! How am I supposed to be able to look at you? When every time I do it reminds me of what we were. What we could have been. But you didn't want that. You didn't want anything to do with me."  
Louis wants to cry. He hates himself for ruining everything. Hates himself for making Harry think for even a second he wasn't wanted. Hates himself for being so afraid of what people would say.  
"I'm so.... God, Harry, I'm so, so sorry you have to know that. I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from fucking up the best thing in my life. But I can't fucking do that. I'm sorry for what I did. But if we could-"  
"No. No, Louis, no. We can't do anything. There is no we here. You made it very clear you don't want me in your life." Louis tries to interrupt but Harry cuts him off before he's even gotten a full word out. "It's too late. Please, just..." Harry takes a deep breath. "Don't talk about me in interviews again. Please."  
"Harry..." Louis tries.  
"Goodbye, Louis."  
The line goes dead.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
